1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to aviation alarm indicators, particularly to aviation alarm indicators worn by pilots.
2. Description of Prior Art
Current flight timing watches/devices are used to alert pilots of event occurrences. They typically provide an inadequate number of timers or ineffective means of relating the occurrence of an elapsed timed event. They are also gadget-like and provide more flash than function on the wrist of a pilot, and in an aircraft cockpit. Most flight timing watches/devices perform at least one timing function. Some can perform up to three concurrent timing functions. The pilot in accordance with the needs of the flight determines the application of the function. In-flight applications can include count up or countdown functions for engine run time, time to switch fuel tanks, time to fix (navigational point in space determined by electronic radio means or dead reckoning), final approach fix (FAF) to missed approach point (MAP), countdown to instrument flight rule minimums, or countdown to visual flight rule minimums.
A flight timing watch/device includes handheld, stick-on, clip-on, or user-wearable watches/devices. Some of these watches/devices perform other non-timing related functions as indicated below.
Current flight timing watches/devices are designed to provide a means by which the pilot can track timing related in-flight needs. The Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) approves of the use of most basic timing watches/devices in the cockpit, but recommends comprehensive attention to all available resources to ensure flight safety. Most of this is accomplished in preflight planning. After that it is up to the pilot to remember to check the watch/device.
Current flight timing watches/devices include 1 to 3 timers mounted in a square plastic encasement measuring approximately sixty by sixty-two millimeters. These watches/devices provide a means for the pilot to track various timing functions assignable at the discretion of the pilot regarding current need. These functions are made aware to the pilot by audible or visible indications. These watches/devices include a liquid-crystal display (LCD) and an audio alarm to indicate elapsed time.
Current flight watches/devices provide the pilot wearer with many options, including timing functions, altimeter, barometer, thermometer, compass, rate of climb or descent, and vertical feet climbed during a flight. However, the FAA for use in the cockpit does not consider watches/devices that provide such information, other than timing functions, reliable enough. This information is already available in the aircraft cockpit and is communicated to the pilot by FAA approved, installed, and inspected equipment. Luckily I have not yet met a pilot that would look at an unapproved watch/device, rather than the approved, installed equipment in the aircraft.
Today's flight watches/devices rely solely on audio, and the display of information on an LCD to inform the pilot of the occurrence of a timed event. This communication from the watch/device must compete with distractions in the cockpit, including noises of the engine, oncoming wind, headset attenuation, attention to the on-board control panels, operation of the aircraft, navigation, and communication. Often, in less advanced cockpits, flight watches/devices are rendered ineffective by their inability to compete with cockpit distractions.
Most watches/devices that claim to be flight watches/devices have little to do with anything regarding actual flight. Those watches/devices that are designed to be used in a cockpit, i.e. flight timers, cannot be considered failsafe due to the limitations of their design.
A timing device known as the Vibralite made by Global Assistive Devices in Fort Lauderdale, Fla. is a timing device that utilizes a silent alarm motor for tactile stimulation after an event occurrence. This was designed as an alarm mechanism for the hearing impaired. This watch uses a motor, which was developed by Namiki in Japan.
A recent addition to the flight watch/device family is the Triple Sensor Watch, by Casio Corporation, which is a flight watch/device to be worn by the pilot of an aircraft. This watch/device provides the wearer with a digital compass, altimeter, barometer, thermometer, and stopwatch. Other than the stopwatch, the FAA for use in flight recommends none of these functions. These functions are made known to the wearer through audio and visual means via an LCD. In addition, these functions require preprogramming by the pilot and periodic monitoring by the pilot.
One flight timing watch/device known as the Aviation Timer is a digital watch/device and two individual timers which indicate to the pilot the occurrence of a preprogrammed timed event by an LCD and audio alarm. The audio alarm is activated at a one-minute countdown before the occurrence of the timed event. The aviation timer also includes a magnetic backing so that it can be affixed to a metal structure within the cockpit. Although advertised in an aviation supply catalog, this watch/device is not provided by an aviation company since pilots are not allowed to place a magnet in an aircraft cockpit without an FAA-approved inspection and recalculation of magnetic deviation in the cockpit. The two timers are inadequate for most flights. This watch/device relies on its audio to inform the pilot of the occurrence of the timed event. However, audio alarms have proven inadequate for reliable use in general aviation aircraft.
A flight timing watch/device known as the Digital Timer includes a timer that may be programmed for a timed event of 1 second to 99 minutes. The timer gives off an audio alarm at the one-minute warning and again at the occurrence of the preprogrammed timed event. The timer includes a warning that the audio alarm may be ineffective in noisy airplanes.
A flight timing watch/device known as the Vertech Pilot Instrument includes a flight watch/device that indicates to the pilot in-flight information, including flying altitude, rate of climb or descent, vertical feet climbed during a flight, and barometer readings. Preprogrammed timed events are indicated to the pilot by means of an audio or display alarm. This watch/device was originally designed to be utilized in hang gliders and sailplanes, not in general aviation aircraft. The information provided by such watches/devices as this is not FAA approved for use in a general aviation or commercial aircraft.
A flight timing watch/device known as the Quartz Aircraft Clock is a watch/device that is mounted into the instrument panel of the aircraft. This timing watch/device uses only its LCD to relay information to the pilot.
A flight timing watch/device known as the Astrotech Digital Quartz Chronometer is a three-button chronometer that may be wired into the electrical system of the aircraft for visual display purposes. The chronometer visually indicates to the pilot on an LCD the occurrence of a preprogrammed timed event.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,241 to Ferrara et al., Nov. 1, 1994, discloses a wristwatch that alerts the wearer by vibrations to the watchband after a timed event occurs. The overall design of this device is inadequate for practical use as a flight watch/device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,365,497 to Born, Nov. 15, 1994, discloses a time reliance motor that vibrates after a timed event occurs. This device has a silent alarm capability in response to an event. Although patented four years ago this device has not made it into production as yet. I assume because it has to high a voltage drain for a timepiece.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,233,572 to McCarty, Jr., Aug. 3, 1993, discloses a wrist device which provides the wearer with a succession of vibration prompts in response to a predetermined happening. The device also requires input by the wearer in response to the prompts. This device is designed to prompt a wearer for the purpose of behavioral reinforcement. It has nothing to do with flying an aircraft.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,128 to Estabrook, Apr. 4, 1980, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,452 to Richard, Dec. 28, 1971, discloses a work-scheduling device for indicating when different work projects are ready to be performed. This device has multiple-time-tracking capability and operates much like a lap timer. There is no silent alarm capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,105 to Assmus et al., Jun. 25, 1974, discloses a simple electronic signaling device. This device is designed to work in analog clocks. It is not designed to be used in flight and is not practical for use in flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,236,375 to Komaki, Dec. 2, 1980 discloses an electronic watch that can also communicate in Morse Code. This device contains three timer circuits; one time, one chronograph and one time elapsed. It uses only an audio signal to alert the wearer of the occurrence of a timed event and is not capable of practical use as a flight watch/device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,731,603 to McRae et al. Mar. 15, 1988 discloses a tactile alarm system for gaining the attention on an individual without use of sound or light. It particularly relates to a system for gaining the attention on an individual who for gaining the attention on an individual who for medical or other reasons is unable to hear. The present invention further relates to a system wherein the individual whose attention is to be gained need not have to see. It has no direct relation to aviation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,282,181 to Entner et al. Jan. 25, 1994 discloses a silent alarm timepiece to be worn on the person which provides a silent mechanism alarm in the for of tactile stimulus to the wearer when the chosen alarm time is reached. To my knowledge this device has still not been manufactured. I assume because it has to high a voltage drain for a timepiece.
Many of the above-described devices have aspects of the design that I have created. None of them have any practical use in flight beyond very basic timing functions. My flight watch/device is specifically designed to meet explicit in-flight needs and customizable to the needs of a particular flight. No other timepiece has been designed to fulfil the multiple and changing needs of the general aviation pilot.